


baby's called my happiness; soonhoon

by forboo



Series: seventeen ship shots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and deep, but not bc of soonyoung, dancer!soonyoung, fluff ha, i guess, idk ji gets p sad, it gets emotional, producer!jihoon, soonyoung is jihoon's neighbour, soonyoung is such a sweetie audhfkfj, soonyoung steals jihoon's food, soonyoung talks a lot about jihoon to pledis staff, soonyoungs dad is pledis' ceo lol, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which it's not opportunity that came knocking, it's soonyoung.





	baby's called my happiness; soonhoon

 

4.3k 

\---

_of feeling lost_

it wasn't a new feeling for jihoon to feel lost. it wasn't new at all.

jihoon grew up in a small town outside busan, his parents and his little sister all happily in one, two story house. jihoon's grandparents lived down the road and his best friend a street over. it was a tiny town. no more than 1500 people probably. there was one school, one church and one jihoon.

growing up in a town like jihoon's meant that everyone knew everyone. love thy neighbour was basically the towns catchphrase. jihoon could recall every street, he could recall the location of all his friends' houses. there was no place jihoon hadn't visited. it was impossible to get lost and impossible to not know at least one person within a 2 mile radius.

but when jihoon turned 19 his mother finally let go and he was open to the world. he was finally allowed to leave the town of "nothing much happens here". and jihoon suddenly discovered the feeling of being lost. jihoon knew it was a big step, going from 1500 to over 1500,000 people. jihoon knew that it would be hard, especially seeing as he was trying to be a musician in the big world of small chances.

and boy, it was beyond what he imagined. at first jihoon had no way of being broken down. no matter how many people shot him down, he kept his spirits up, in hope of some kind of break.

unfortunately it wasn't opportunity that came knocking, it was kwon soonyoung.

\---

_of feeling admiration_

jihoon admired kwon soonyoung. not that he'd ever tell him that.

soonyoung was one of the most beautifully minded people jihoon had ever gotten the pleasure of meeting. he was resiliant, powerful and funny. he made jihoon feel like he could exhale. soonyoung lived in the apartment next to him and, being the kind hearted soul that is kwon soonyoung, came to say hi to his new neighbour a few days after jihoon moved in.

" i didn't wanna come immediatly, i thought that would be a bit sudden and might scare you away" soonyoung smiled brightly as jihoon stared at him,

"oh, i see, well thanks, do you wanna come in maybe?" jihoon offered weakly, cringing at how god awfully awkward he sounded. nevertheless, soonyoung nodded happily and stepped inside, taking his shoes off as jihoon stepped to the side. jihoon realises that maybe, just maybe he shouldn't invite someone into his house the moment he meets them, especially not in this part of the city. yet jihoon couldn't imagine the mousy haired boy from apartment 17P to do him any harm.

"you're apartment is very clean" soonyoung commented "well you did just move in so i guess that makes sense"

"yeah, this part is, my studio however is already a mess " jihoon joked as they walked into the kitchen, soonyoung taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"you have a studio?" he questioned with wide eyes and jihoon nodded, "cool!"

"yeah, i uh moved here to persue music, i know it's farfetched and probably not going to work out but i still thought i should" jihoon explained as got him and soonyoung each a glass of water.

"i don't think its farfetched, i think it's brilliant" soonyoung commented as jihoon put the glass in down in front of him, "i think you're very brave"

jihoon gaped at him akwardly, not really sure on how to respond. soonyoung just laughed, leaning over and pushing jihoon's mouth closed.

"you'll catch flies"

\---

_of feeling conflicted_

jihoon had many problems with said kwon soonyoung.

number one, he liked to barge into jihoons apartment without warning. of course jihoon enjoyed the elder boy's company, but not at one in the morning when jihoon is trying to meet a deadline and soonyoung is begging him to play fortnite.

number two, soonyoung was annoyingly perfect. every time they did anything together, jihoon would realise that soonyoung was good at it. ice skating? soonyoung was a natural. horse riding? the horse practically fell inlove with soonyoung. dancing? soonyoung was a god at that, jihoon's pretty sure he came up with the art. it's like there's nothing that soonyoung couldn't do. (except for being able to realise jihoon's burning disire to jump him and claim soonyoung as his boyfriend)

number three, soonyoung just so happened to be the son of the ceo of the music company jihoon is trying hopelessly to get into. despite the fact that soonyoung knew of jihoon's efforts to become a musician himself he didn't realise just how much that key information was to jihoon. soonyoung even accidentally let it slip, "my dad's pledis' ceo, he keeps me informed about any new groups coming out"

oh how clueless kwon soonyoung really is.

now, yes, jihoon could make great use of his friendship with soonyoung to maybe just maybe land him an audition or even more. and yet jihoon couldn't take advantage of his friendship with soonyoung that easily. he respected and enjoyed the other's company too much to risk having soonyoung think that jihoon only wants to be his friend because of his fathers status. jihoon swore that day that he'd no longer try for pledis entertainment.

\---

_of feeling hopeless_

"do you live here?" jihoon asks with a sigh when he enters his apartment to find soonyoung on his couch eating his rice pudding.

"practically" soonyoung grins but his face falls soon after when he sees jihoon's expression "did it go that bad?"

jihoon nods, tossing his bag onto the floor, "they said that they don't have space for people my age, and that they need younger, more appealing kids"

soonyoung frowns, handing jihoon the rice pudding, "that's bullshit, you're 21 for gods sake, and you're plenty appealing!"

jihoon smiles at soonyoung as he spoons some of the pudding into his mouth, "it's okay, i'll get somewhere eventually, and besideds i wasn't that confident in the song anyways"

soonyoung shakes his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dailing a number,

"soonie, what are you doing?" jihoon asks, placing the pudding down, eyeing soonyoung.

"something i should have done a long time ago" soonyoung responds "hi! yes its me, can i talk to my dad please"

theres a moment of silence in which jihoon realises what soonyoung's doing, "soonyoung no-"

"sh" soonyoung places a finger over jihoon's lips, "hi dad, it's me, long time no talk. so i have someone i'd like you to meet and i think it would really be worth your while"

jihoon tries to protest but soonyoung shuts him up again, "yeah, he's a producer and singer, i've heard some of his stuff. he's also a pretty good dancer"

soonyoung laughs at jihoon's raised brow "and that means a lot from me"

soonyoung goes quiet as his father speaks back and jihoon just sits quietly, shaking his leg anxiously. soonyoung gets up and starts pacing as he answers his fathers questions and hums at statements. jihoon's never been this nervous.

"yeah, okay, i'll send you his contact details, thanks dad" soonyoung says smiling brightly at jihoon,

jihoon almost misses the end of the conversation,

"and please consider him, he means a lot to me"

\---

_of feeling scared_

auditions have never really been jihoon's strong point.

having grown up in a small town, jihoon's not always good with meeting new people. especially not when they're a very important ceo who also happens to be his best friend slash crush's dad. jihoon was killing two birds with one stone and it was overwhelming just how badly he could mess up.

"do you want me to come with? i can drive you and afterwards we can go out for drinks to celebrate?" soonyoung offers and jihoon shrugs,

"you don't have to, and besides who's to say i'll get through" jihoon mumbles weakly as he puts all his things into his bag.

"i'm coming, because i know that it will go well. trust me ji, i've been raised with a heavy music background. i know what my dad likes, i know what's good music and i know what makes a good musician and i know you're all of those things"

jihoon admires soonyoung's confidence.

"oh, by the way, why didn't you ask me earlier to get you an audition? i can tell you've been wanting to get into pledis" soonyoung asks as they make their way down to soonyoung's car.

jihoon presses the button in the elevator, "i didn't want you to think that i was only you're friend because of that"

soonyoung looks at jihoon and jihoon can feel soonyoung's gaze but he ignores it as best he can, "you, you pushed away your chance at reaching your dreams, to ensure the status of our friendship?"

jihoon shurgs, trying to be as nonchalant as possible and nods his head. the elevator comes to a stop at their floor and the doors open. jihoon immediatly makes his way to exit but soonyoung holds onto his arm and pulls him back and into his chest. the hug is slightly uncomfortable because jihoon's bag is in the way and his one arm is stuck so he's only half hugging soonyoung back but its perfect like that. jihoon wouldn't change a thing.

\---

_of feeling admired_

the pledis company building is massive, as you'd expect.

soonyoung smiles at the receptionist as she spots them and leads jihoon over to the front desk,

"soonyoung! so good to see you! this must be the lee jihoon you told me about?" she looks at jihoon and so does soonyoung,

soonyoung smiles a proud smile at jihoon as he nods,

"well, you two are early but you can head on up to your fathers floor, here is your badge jihoon, soonyoung i hope you still have yours?" she eyes soonyoung and raises a brow at him, soonyoung nods, pulling the plastic badge from his pocket.

jihoon thanks her and they walk through the spinning doors into the main building. jihoon's dreamt of this place before and yet it still amazes him. the sleek monochrome design of the interior and furniture. the high ceilings that are covered in windows allowing the natural light from outside to flow evenly throughout the building. jihoon never knew the place had an open courtyard in the center.

"it's cool isn't it?" soonyoung muses, looking across the building as well, "they have a resturant as well, i can show you later"

jihoon follows on soonyoungs heels as he leads them to the elevators, soonyoung pressing the button on the closest one. once the ding notifies them that it's arrived they both wait for the doors to open and the people inside to step out before entering. jihoon watches soonyoung press the 13 button and scan his badge soon after, granting them permission.

"wait, aren't i being interviewed by a manager or something? that's what all the other companies did?" jihoon comments as he reads the little sign saying that floor 13 is strictly for higher ups and the ceo.

"nope" soonyoung grins "your interview is with my dad"

jihoon knew that there was a chance of meeting soonyoung's dad today but he didn't know that his dad would be the one who actually hears jihoons music and confirms him.

"ji, relax, he's a nice guy" soonyoung says softly once he sees the overly worried expression on jihoon's face.

"but, but he's your dad, what if he doesn't like me and then we're not allowed to be friends anymore and then he tells all the other ceo's and then i'll never get signed and-"

"jihoon" soonyoung interrupts "that won't happen, he'll love you. i promise"

jihoon feels the sincerity radiating off of soonyoung. he breathes.

they step out of the elevator after a moment and the doors open to reveal a long hallway, dotted with doors on the sides and one dark mahogony door at the very end. soonyoung mutters for jihoon to follow him and they walk past all the doors till they finally reach the last one. there are four chairs outside it. soonyoung sits down on the one closest to the door and jihoon opts for the one right next to soonyoung.

jihoon sits, shaking his leg up and down as his nerves eat at his insides making him feel weak. he only had one chance at this. soonyoung looks over at him and sees jihoon's shaking leg, he chuckles quietly to himself before reaching out and placing a hand on jihoon's thigh.

"hoon-ah, it's okay, you'll do great, don't psyche yourself out about this okay?"

jihoon shivers slightly at the new nickname and looks down at soonyoung's hand on his leg. so warm and comfortable, like it was meant to be there. soonyoung sees his staring and goes to move his hand which jihoon stills with his own, keeping it in place. jihoon's never been big on skinship, or being touched in general but soonyoung made it feel okay. soonyoung made him feel okay.

five minutes or so pass and finally the door opens, a small black haired woman walks out. she looks at a page in her hand and then at the two of them. her eyes light up as she spots soonyoung.

"young-ah! i haven't seen you in so long!" she grins at him and soonyoung returns it just as brightly, "and you're jihoon right? soonyoung's told us plenty about you"

jihoon smiles and nods at her, soonyoung really liked talking about him it seems.

"well, your dad is ready for you two, will you be joining young-ah?" she asks as her attention is back on soonyoung.

"yeah, i havent heard ji's new song and i'd like to be there" soonyoung says, smiling softly at jihoon as he pats his thigh lightly.

she nods and leaves the two of them. jihoon stands first, rubbing his sweaty hands down his legs and taking a deep breath as soonyoung holds the door open for them.

the interior of mr kwon's office is beautiful as well. less sleek and more classic. there's a piano in the corner of the room. as well as a sound room with some instruments inside and jihoon shivers at the sight of one of the guitars. he'd kill for one of those.

"mr lee jihoon, welcome" soonyoung's father greets and jihoon bows,

"it's a pleasure to make your aquantence mr kwon. thank you for seeing me" jihoon mutters out, closing his eyes.

"oh no need to be so stiff jihoon-ah, i've heard a lot from soonyoung. i should be thanking you for putting up with him" it's a joke, jihoon allows himself to laugh.

"hey!" soonyoung throws his hands into the air and jihoon slowly starts to relax.

"so jihoon, soonyoung has told me promising things about you, i do hope they're true." mr kwon says, motioning to the chairs as he himself sits down across from them.

"well, i'd like to say they are but i guess soonyoung could be biased seeing as i feed him" jihoon jokes, hoping to god it's appropriate. luckily mr kwon laughs.

"i see, now would you like to play me your audition song, feel free to use the piano" he motions over to the grand black piano in the corner of the room. jihoon nods, sliding the backing track to him.

he takes a seat at the piano. jihoon's never really played a piano before. only his crappy second hand keyboard. it's daunting just looking at it. jihoon takes a deep breath as he looks back to soonyoung who's smiling at him already. he motions for mr kwon to start the backing track and he does so. the music plays and jihoon falls into the melody.

the piano part isn't the most dificult but jihoon knows its best to let the rest of the music speak for itself.

"im standing on the last road for today, it's like this everyday, in this big world, i know im like a particle of dust"

the lyrics flow from jihoon's mouth as he focuses solely on the performance. on playing the music. on playing his music. not on soonyoung who he knows is watching him, not on mr kwon who's holding his future in his hands. but on the music

"happiness is only a word, it's just a dream everyone wants"

the chorus of the song is powerful, jihoon spent many nights writing and rewriting the music, wanting it to perfectly capture his emotions and just how important this all is to him. he swears he's re-written those guitar riffs at least twenty times, even if he just changes one note, it makes all the difference.

it's true. the song. jihoon just want things to be simple. like they were when he lived back at home, like they are when he's with soonyoung. of course he wants to work hard and achieve his dreams, but dreams are nothing if you don't make them happen. happiness is nothing if you don't work for it.

"even if everyone says im wrong, i hope we can all smile when the night is over"

the bridge leaves his lips and he's back into the chorus one last time. jihoon puts his everything into it. he sings his best, he nails every note, he plays every key. this is his chance, this is his happiness. and he won't let it just be a dream.

the last couple of notes play from the backing track before the room goes silent and his hands fall from the piano. it takes a moment, for jihoon to catch his breath.

"you did well jihoon. you did well" he tells himself quietly before standing to face the other two in the room.

"well jihoon, if all of your songs are like that one then im sure pledis will be lucky to have you" mr kwon says after a moment, he's looking over the sheet music jihoon gave him. he's looking at jihoon's work.

"i could, give you some demos. to take into consideration, just so that you can make sure that you-"

"jihoon. i can tell you're a talented musician. you have an amazing voice, notes higher than soonyoung's grades"

jihoon lets himself laugh again,

"i do want that demo, i want to hear more of your music. not to see if you're good enough, to actually listen to. you're a very skilled young man and your production skills are amazing. this song sounds clean, you're backing vocals are well inserted, your range of instrumentation and the texture of your music is good. i want to hear more of your songs because i can tell they're good" mr kwon finishes, sliding the sheet music back into jihoon's folder.

"thank you, so much" jihoon says, bowing once again as a few drops fall from his eyes.

"thank you, jihoon. now, we'll contact you regarding further details. but for now, go out enjoy yourselves. keep working hard jihoon, i can tell this is a dream of yours. it's not everyday we find kids as passionate as you"

after collecting all his things and trying to not think about how silent soonyoung has been, mr kwon sees them out of the room. hugging soonyoung and giving jihoon a pat on the shoulder,

"oh and jihoon" mr kwon says as soonyoung leaves the room, "keep looking after him. i can tell he cares about you, just like how you care about music"

jihoon nods and gives mr kwon a smile as he too leaves the room, running up to catch up with soonyoung.

"hey, you were really quiet the whole time" jihoon nudges soonyoung as they arrive at the elavators again.

soonyoung stays silent.

"soon-ah? what's wrong?" jihoon asks softly, a hand on soonyoung's shoulder.

"nothing's wrong, i just" soonyoung turns to him "seeing you perform, seeing you playing that piano, singing that song like it's all you've ever wanted to do. i've never seen you like that"

jihoon frowns at soonyoung "what do you-"

"jihoon you're so amazing. i know i said it when you first arrived, but you're so brave. you come all the way here, you get shut down time after time but you keep going. and you have every reason to keep going because god jihoon. everyone on this planet deserves to hear your music. you've worked so hard to get here and i've seen you at your lowest. i've seen you breaking down because you want a song to be perfect. you've worked so hard, im just really proud of you jihoon" soonyoung's eyes glisten with unshed tears and jihoon can see just how much soonyoung really cares about this and it makes his heart swell a little, "you know, everyone here hates me." he chuckles "i'm always talking about you and how great you are and i said all that without even seeing you at your full potential and god i've been underestimating you. you're so much more than i've made you out to be"

jihoon laughs, "actually i think you've managed to convince people im greater than i actually am"

soonyoung shakes his head "you are so much more than you realise jihoon, and i swear if my dad doesn't make you so fucking famous then im going to start my own company called 'stan jihoon' and do it my self"

jihoon bubbles with laughter despite how serious soonyoung sounds about doing that, "thank you soonyoung"

\---

_of feeling happiness,_

rainy sunday mornings were jihoon's favourite.

it combined the three things jihoon loves. rain, sundays and mornings. more specifically, mornings spent with soonyoung. eventhough soonyoung was at his apartment practically everyday, sundays were more special. on sundays jihoon would make breakfast while soonyoung went to dance practise and by the time soonyoung got back he'd show up at jihoon's, hungry and bubbly.

they'd talk about the week ahead and the week passed. soonyoung would rant about how he's doing with his dance students while jihoon would listen, sipping his coffee quietly, adding a joke from time to time. when soonyoung was done it was jihoon's turn. he'd talk about university or a new song he's working on. soonyoung would listen intently and comment on some things, often leading to one or the other side stoty. it was pleasent and calm. it was perfect.

when jihoon woke on sunday morning he was greeted with a loud knocking on the front door which was more than unusual. he sat up grumpily and squinted, trying to figure out if the knocking was real or if he was dreaming. it was real.

he practically slammed the door open, who the fuck needs him this early?

"soonyoung, what the hell do you want?" jihoon asks as he spots the boy in his doorway. soonyoung just grins, holding up a white envelope.

"what's that?" jihoon pinches the bridge of his nose as he takes the letter into his hands,

"it's from pledis"

jihoon's suddenly fully awake at that. this was it, this was his future.

"well? open it!!" soonyoung yells and jihoon nods, fumbling with the letter between his fingers.

jihoon didn't really expect a letter per say. he thought an email, maybe a phone call, would be more prompt seeing as they live in the day and age of media after all. a letter is almost more scary, being able to hold your future in your hands.

the letter is open soon enough and jihoon's shaking as he pulls the paper out.

"dear me lee," jihoon reads outloud "god it feels like im getting into university"

"keep going" soonyoung pushes, clearly excited.

"we would like to inform you that after your recent audition we have decided that we-" jihoon stops reading out loud and soonyoung frowns at him,

"what? what's wrong?" soonyoung asks worriedly and jihoon hands him the letter.

we have decided that it would be a pleasure to accept you onto our team of producing idols in the future. you will need to attend further training and we will see fit that you are sent more information in the near future. your place at pledis entertainment has been confirmed and legal action will be taken soon. thank you for your cooperation and we hope to see you soon

"ji! you got in! i knew you could do it! man i was worried for a second there-"

soonyoung is cut off as two arms wraps themselves around his middle. jihoon's face is buried in his chest and soonyoung thinks he feels tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt.

"ji?" he asks softly, returning the hug.

"you. i couldn't have done this without you" jihoon breathes in "thank you"

soonyoung laughs as he rocks himself and jihoon from side to side, "anything for you jihoon-ah. you know i'd do anything to make your dreams a reality"

jihoon pulls back from the hug and looks at soonyoung with glossy eyes.

"you're my happiness soonyoungie, you're just a person, that i want. i'm getting my dream, i'm working towards that everyday and i'm happy i get to have you by my side as i do so. but i want you as well, i wan't every form of happiness i can get, even if that makes me greedy. so please if you'll have me?"

"was that a confession? because if so i'm gonna have to say that it ' would be a pleasure to accept you'" soonyoung quotes from jihoon's acceptance letter and jihoon can't help but laugh "but really jihoon, i'm happy i get to be here with you as you achieve greatness, i know you'll be amazing"

"stop preaching and kiss me would you?"

so soonyoung does, he tosses the letter somewhere else, and picks jihoon up around the waist and kisses him softly as jihoon holds soonyoung's face in his hands.

maybe, just maybe, jihoon isn't so lost after all. he has everything he needs to make all his dreams more than just an idea, to make his happiness more than just a word that everyone wants.

\---

fin


End file.
